Four Seasons in One Day
by THE Shadow Omega
Summary: Part of the opyaoi Lyric Wheel Challenge. Just some stream-of-consciousness babbling from Sanji's POV. SanjiZoro. Shonen-ai.


FOUR SEASONS IN ONE DAY

One Piece Yaoi LJ Lyric Wheel Challenge

_Four Seasons in One Day_

_By Crowded House_

_Four seasons in one day  
Lying in the depths of your imagination  
Worlds above and worlds below  
The sun shines on the black clouds  
Hanging over the domain  
Even when you're feeling warm  
The temperature could drop away  
Like four seasons in one day  
Smiling as the shit comes down  
You can tell a man from what he has to say  
Everything gets turned around  
And I will risk my neck again  
You can take me where you will  
Up the creek and through the mill  
Like all the things you can't explain  
Four seasons in one day  
  
CHORUS  
Blood dries up  
Like rain, like rain  
Fills my cup  
Like four seasons in one day  
  
It doesn't pay to make predictions  
Sleeping on an unmade bed  
Finding out wherever there is comfort  
There is pain  
Only one step away  
Like four seasons in one day_

Last night had left blood on the sheets. Zoro's blood. Arrogant _baka_. He hadn't even made an indication, lying there while I rode him gently, slowly, that those wounds in his legs were as bad as they looked. There was nothing but that idle, intimate non-expression on his face, maybe a little smile when I expressed my regret for having missed joining him in battle the second time in a row. If I'd known, maybe I wouldn't have pushed him so hard. Maybe I could have controlled my need for him again and again. But then, somehow, it was as if I had known…we stayed in that same position, blanket tented over our bodies as a cold began to grasp the air and the water, hardly moving, touches heavy and exhaustive. We made a pocket of heat, burned by our breath as we sweated from sex. The jungles on Little Garden had been sweltering; but here, between Arabasta and Everywhere, the seasons began to change as only they could on the Grand Line. Ice was already in the water, scraping the hull and making little scratchy whispers around us, alone in that bed below deck. We made love lazily, compensating for all the lost time while neither of us had been sure that the other was still alive. We made it up by squeezing every drop from each moment, closing our eyes and barely saying a word. Our bodies had their own way of communicating, and no doubt mine knew that Zoro was still in pain.

By morning, there was snow. Zoro slipped out before I woke up, leaving me to rise with the mid-morning sun as the cold began to shudder me in my sleep.

I rolled over in the tangled sheets and blankets, swathing them in warming bundles around me. It was then, with the covers pulled to my side, and my eyes focusing blearily on my surroundings, that I noticed the twin bloodstains. His legs had been bandaged, treated as well as we knew how, but damned if even that hadn't been good enough. A look of concern melted onto my face, and I woke up just a little bit.

I sighed, yawned, and rolled onto my back, wrapping into the covers one more time.

There was spring and winter in his heart, I knew. I admired the coldness of someone who could deny his own pain, mental or physical, whether his interests were altruistic or purely a matter of ego. It made me smirk to think about him, leading me downstairs and not saying a word, acting as though he had no interest in anything but the sex, when in his eyes I could see that spring-sparkle comforted to know that I was even alive. There was warmth in that hidden place, where I could lose myself and find so much strength, so much more than the brutish exterior would often suggest.

Warmth like springtime, and passion like summer. How many times had we made love last night? I closed my eyes and nearly fell asleep again, toasting in the blankets, remembering, trying, but knowing I had lost count. I would roll off of him, and for a few quiet minutes we would pretend to be satisfied. But then, without saying a thing, I'd kiss him again, and our hands and our mouths would wander. Eventually I'd wind up in the familiar saddle of his hips, knowing he'd never grow tired, glad that we'd never be satisfied.

He was like four seasons in one day, sometimes, just like the Grand Line, inexplicable and seductive.


End file.
